ABCDH: Avada, bats, chaining, Draco, and Hermione
by Perpetual Thoughts and Meaning
Summary: HOLD-DMHG... I had always a tremendous amount of luck, but why had it ended? A vampire after me, the bodyguards resembling Crabbe and Goyle, and to top it off, I had to stay in the same room as my enemy! What's going on here?
1. The bat that escaped from hell

****

ABCDH: _Avada, bats, chaining, Draco, and Hermione_

****

A/n: _My very first horror DM/HG fanfic! Wow. I just got done watching Jeepers Creepers 2 and I was so pumped! Horror/Romance… I worked my ass off so much writing this. All of it's written in Hermione's POV… This is as light as it's getting…_

****

Long summary: _DM/HG Malfoy's bugging with Hermione's mind and she starts to think someone's actually stalking her. Malfoy's using phrases as, 'better watch that mouth, it just might get ripped out' and she's beginning to feel insane… Is there really a stalker or is Malfoy just getting her annoyed? Or is Malfoy only getting her prepared and helping her from the killer? My very first horror fic!_

****

Prologue: _The bat that escaped from hell_

I am practically a walking encyclopaedia. I am one of the best friends of the famous Harry Potter, and an honour student at the best school in the world called Hogwarts. Ah, Hogwarts… I use no sarcasm when I say I deeply am immersed with the school. Many people may not know it, but I actually am quite different when I'm away from school at home… My parents constantly bicker with another and I have to scream into my pillow just to tune them out. I hate them, and because of my heritage, almost every Slytherin and pureblood known to wizards calls me a mudblood… I hate it.

I have failed my life mission. I have no reason to live, which is why I am writing this. I learned my fate in my sixth year at Hogwarts when I was in Potions with Malfoy. It all began like this:

I was dressed in my normal outfit, my Prefect badge on securely as I walked to Professor Snape's room slowly. I had my hair in a braid since I had finally tamed it after six hours staying up at night. Harry and Ron were already in the classroom since I had slept late. It was a normal day, or so I thought.

"Yo, Granger!" I turned around and came face-to-face with Malfoy.

"What do you want?" I snapped, glaring at him.

"Just to let you know you're going to be late," said Malfoy before he ran past me to Snape's room, right before the bell rang.

__

Ooh, that little… I thought as I started to sprint towards Snape's door and opened it after Malfoy had entered.

"50 points from Gryffindor for being late and an detention with Mr, Malfoy, Ms. Granger." Snape's voice rang behind me.

__

Ooh dearie, you're in a shit load of trouble now… Came a voice in the back of my head. "Damn Malfoy." That was all I muttered and looked around the room. Every one had a partner but Malfoy and he was currently flirting with Pansy Parkinson. Shuddering, I walked over to Harry and Ron and hit them hard on their heads with my schoolbooks. 

"You. Guys. Should. Have. Not. Gotten. Partners. And. Should. Have. Waited. For. Me." I said through gritted teeth, ignoring the shocked looks on their faces. 

"We were so worried about you, Hermione!" said Ron quickly. Too quickly. _Ron, you've got a lot to learn if you think you're going to get away lying to me… _I thought as I headed towards the student's cupboard. I pulled out a bag of ice and stalked over to Ron and Harry. Harry saw me and I put a finger to my lips and pulled Ron's collar and dropped the bag of ice and stalked away, smirking a smirk that could rival to Malfoy's. 

"What the bloody hell!" I heard Ron yell as I sat with Lavender and Paravati and chattered away with them.

"I sneaked and stuffed it down his shirt! That'll teach him from lying to me." I said to them, while the girls both stared at another.

"Hermione, we've concluded you must have been possessed by Malfoy, because you _never _do anything but study." Lavender said in harmony with Paravati. 

"Speaking of Mr. Malfoy," Snape's voice irked behind us and I jumped. "He seems not to have a partner and certainly cannot do without one. Mind Granger if you be his partner?"

I shuddered and thought, _as if I want to work with a eunuch- no wait girls wouldn't be swooning - and there went all my thoughts! _What was with me today? I'm supposed to be able to think, Merlin sakes! "Can't the baste-" Everyone in the room looked at me like I'd grown two heads. "Whatever, I'll be his partner, Prof. Snape." I said with rather difficulty.

Malfoy stood up and walked over to two desks in a corner of the room and I slowly stood and scooped up my books before walking away from him. I could feel the silver-blonde Slytherin's eyes on me as I stared determinedly away from him. My braid was bouncing behind me before I felt it being tugged on. Someone whirled me around and I was face-to-face again with Malfoy.

"Sod off, Malfoy," I spat, wrenching my braid away from his pale fingers and glared daggers at him. Everyone was being oblivious of us and was working hard on whatever the potion was. _Oh crap! What's the thing we're supposed to be working on? I'm not asking Malfoy and definitely not Snape- can't risk points being taken off again…_

"You were heading the _wrong _way, mudblood. Also you better watch your mouth, it just might get ripped out." He circled around me before walking back to our desks. Scowling, I followed him. Why was my heart pounding? Damn Malfoy! He's got me scared stiff!

"What did he mean by ripped out…" I thought quietly. _Like I said, you're in deep shit now. _An inner voice answered me.

"Also, don't jump if you start hearing things…" Malfoy said to me. I watched his cloak move as he quickly walked to our desks. 

"Talking to yourself Malfoy, it's a first sign of insanity…" I voiced.

"Then it's hearing things, yes I know. I was just saying since everyone knows you'll be hitting that stage soon…" He turned around and looked at my feet. I saw his eyes slowly work their way up and I stared determinedly away from him. Damn perverted bastard… "All mudbloods should know better. Might get their eyes poked out…"

I shuddered and when we finally reached my desk I sat down and suddenly noticed something in the back of the room. Who was that new student and why did it look like he had wings? I looked down on the floor before looking up again. I blinked hard and realized the student was looking straight at me. _He has fucking red eyes! _I thought and took a nervous breath and glanced over at Malfoy. He was working on the assignment and didn't notice anything. 

"Holy shit. He _does _have wings." I whispered and Malfoy looked up. 

"Now you're seeing things?" He drawled lazily and I suddenly felt the urge to hit him.

"That boy in the corner has wings." I looked over at him, but my eyes widened when I saw he was gone. "Maybe I _am _seeing things…"

"I was right, Granger. You are mad. By the way, I need you to help me on this question…" I tuned him out and looked at the parchment on my desk and then at the clock. Only one min- 

BRRRRRINNG!! 

There was a flurry of paper and the parchment was in Snape's hand. _0... I had made a… NO! _I licked my lips and stood up. I felt someone's eyes following me, though I couldn't guess whom if I wanted. I stormed up to Snape and started ranting at him. "Please! I need back my paper badly! Or else I'll make a zero…oh…" I trailed off when Snape showed me my paper, which had everything finished on it. _How…_

I turned around and met Malfoy's gaze. His silver eyes were laughing coldly into mine and he picked up his parchment and stood. I narrowed my eyes at him and shrugged it off and started walking out the Potions classroom, Malfoy right behind me.

"I suppose you'll need someone to help out your paranormal hallucinations for you?" He called after me. I could hear the swish of his cloak and suddenly all the lights that were near or far from me were out.

I tensed and I heard footsteps. I backed into something and felt around. It felt hard… I reached into my robes for my wand and muttered, "Lumos…" I saw a pair of silver eyes and saw my hands were on the wall. Breathing deeply and nervously, my heart pounded and a felt a flutter in my stomach and I bit my lip and backed into the wall. "What happened…" I whispered almost inaudibly to myself.

"Answer the question quickly… Before it comes…" I heard Malfoy whisper. I saw his silver eyes boring into mine, a look of terror in them.

"Yes…" I breathed and I felt breath on my neck. I felt hands on my shoulders and then I was against someone's chest. 

"Show yourself!" I heard Malfoy yell. I shivered and realized I was in Malfoy's arms, him holding my wand.

Nothing stirred and I felt his hands digging into my shoulders. I watched a form walk towards us and suddenly I clutched my right arm and fell right up against Malfoy, my feet immobile and my mind suddenly feeling numb.

There was a screech, and then I felt myself being scooped into Malfoy's arms and being carried to somewhere.

"What was that thing…" I whispered. Why had I suddenly gone immobile? Just where the hell was Malfoy taking me? 

"It was a bat that escaped from hell." Malfoy said quietly. His voice was emotionless and when I looked up at him I saw his face was too. I felt a chill go down my spine and shivered. Someone was watching us, and now I know what I saw was right… I had seen a vampire, and it was out to get someone… But how'd it get in?

"Our school isn't as protected as we thought. That new student's hunting down all the talented wizards and is going to kill them because it thinks they are going to kill vampires… But on the contrary, it should be us that should be worrying… For situations like now…" Malfoy was saying quietly.

"I thought that was a good thing for followers of V-" I couldn't go on if I wanted to, I couldn't speak through the hand that was placed on my mouth. 

"Don't say his name… That's what attracted it to you in the first place. That Headmaster of ours was a fool…" Malfoy whispered and I heard gasps around me. I tore my gaze off of my shoes and looked around. We were at the Great Hall and he was heading straight for the teachers and he still hadn't put me down.

"What the hell- ow!" I stopped in mid-sentence, suddenly feeling a cut on my cheek. I saw Malfoy glance down and his eyes widened.

"He's in the bloody Great Hall…" I couldn't believe how afraid his voice sounded as he talked to the Headmaster.

"There is no vampire here, Mr. Malfoy…" He said, waving a hand at him.

"Then why is Granger being tracked down?!" He yelled and his fingernails dug into my skin again. I gasped in pain and Malfoy seemed oblivious of it. 

"I think you're just manipulating her, Mr. Malfoy. Now if you excuse us, me and the Headmaster have to talk about cauldrons." McGonagall snapped at him, totally ignoring me.

I looked around me and I couldn't see a thing no sense the Great Hall was pitch black. I felt Malfoy set me down on my feet and he grabbed my wrist and lead me to what I thought was the Slytherin table. He sat on a place on the bench and waited for me to sit, arrogance in his features. "Well?"

I glared at him and said plainly, "'Tis not lucky to trick a Gryffindor, Malfoy. Especially this one." Afterwards I sat beside him and slowly picked up my fork before I realized there _was _no food. 

Malfoy glared at me. How I knew was because I glanced at him while watching the Headmaster give his speech. 

"Everyone, there's a student here who is out to kill the strongest and the most powerful students of this school. It has come to my attention that Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger are those two students…"

I drew a nervous breath and looked down at my plate. "We're being hunted." Was all I whispered and I could feel his eyes on me. Those damn silver eyes… Damn him for saving me. What the-? Saving me? He's probably lying his arse off! But as I bit my bottom lip and glanced over at him, I saw his eyes were filled with terror as well. I looked at his hands and I saw him clenching his napkin. I could have sworn I saw sweat on his forehead. _What the hell's going on…_

~*~

****

A/n: _Yes, this is as light as it's getting… People, review! Should I continue or should I just give up?_

****

Disclaimer: _Why must I write this? Why must I write that I don't own any characters from this story but the vampire kid? Avada Kedavra!!!! :Scowls and stalks away.: _


	2. Come hither, thy beast

****

ABCDH: _Avada, bats, chaining, Draco, and Hermione_

****

A/n: _This particular instalment is in our favourite white-blonde, Draco Malfoy's POV... It may answer some questions that come into your mind. It's like the first chapter, only in his view and very much longer. I used to RP Draco in RPGs until it got to the Pg-13 ish RPs. 'Cause I'm a girl and I hate our favourite bad-boy with Pansy. So, I gave up RPing Draco and started over with Hermione. Here's one of the only times I'll ever put any of my work into his POV. This chapter's a little darker than the one before, but Draco's OOCness and humour brings you back into reality. I really hope it makes sense to everyone... BTW, this will be the only humorous chapter. I think._

****

Long summary: _DM/HG Mysteries reviled… Draco's humorous thoughts and actions add to the dark actions in the story. He's actually afraid of something. A vampire… My very first horror fic!_

****

Chapter two: _Come hither, thy beast_

I'm a Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, the one and only. Never in a million years did I think I would ever be afraid of something... Something so un-mudblood like. But then again, shit happens. Shit happens... Yah that should be my motto. I'm Draco Malfoy and I say shit happens. Yah.

There _has _to be a law stating that whores can only wake me up by throwing wet clothes on me and banging drums. It's been that way since fucking 4th year. I still wonder why Blaise and the rest of the boys aren't up by then, 'cause those whores are so bloody loud! 

I should give them points in creativity for back in 4th year, but now... It was just annoying the shit out of me. Anyhow, when I finally woke up I was going to use an Avada on them, but what the hell, they were gone! Damn. I should have known they perfected that act after two whole ruddy years!

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a fresh robe and some boxers before walking into the bathroom that was at the left of the room. Yes, I share a room with my ape friends _and _Blaise. They must sleep with earplugs, or something. I set my clothes on the stool and waved my hand and a towel set after me. I pulled off my old boxers and t-shirt and walked into the shower and waited until the towel was outside this time before clapping my hands and the water turned on.

People say I'm narcissistic, people may say that vanity loves me... I say I just was born to be photographed. Vanity. Vanish... Hmm. I stared into the showerhead and when no more water came out, I blinked several times and clapped my hands again. Nothing happened. Damn it! I reached up and tied the towel around my waist and stepped out of the shower. I crossed my arms on my chest and scowled when I saw that _new _kid standing in the doorway, his wand in his left hand, his icy blue hair sticking upward.

"For a Slytherin, you need to learn manners." I snapped and glared at him. He just shrugged and walked pass me.

"You spent 3 minutes in there, already." He said simply and took a towel from the stack.

"I usually spend 30 minutes." I said coolly as I slid on my boxers and robes.

"Well, normal guys spend about 3 minutes." He responded, just as icily.

"No Malfoys are normal." I said as I squirted some muse _(_**A/n: **_Omfg... Can you imagine him doing that? Think Chester in Linkin Park... Omfg... I just got that idea in my head. Don't kill me! ) _And started slicking my hair back while watching the boy in the corner of my eyes. I didn't like him. He reminded me of my gay Uncle Jack... Ugh. Even though gay people are the nicest people you could ever meet, I tended to stay away from them. _(_**A/n: **_It's true. They're very nice. About over 10 of my very close friends are either gay or bi. )_

"Well, then I'm glad I'm not a Malfoy." The boy said as he stepped into the shower and clapped his hands. That was the end of our conversation, and frankly, I was very happy it was over.

*()*()*()*()*

Second period... I think. Potions. Good lord, does every bookworm nowadays pull up her skirt when I pass them by? Well, not all. I was about five feet away from Hermione Granger. I snickered mentally as I watched her check her watch. Watched and watch! I couldn't help myself. Now or never to make her jump...

"Yo, Granger!" I yelled. She turned around sharply and I caught a whiff of strawberries. I closed my eyes quickly and shook my head, trying to rid myself of the thought.

Thankfully, her voice brought me out of my reverie. "What do you want?" She snapped. Her chestnut eyes were glaring into mine and I suddenly fought the urge to trip her. I'll just piss her off.

"Just to let you know you're going to be late," I drawled and ran passed her to Professor Snape's room, just right before the bell rang. I looked over at her through the glass and saw she was greatly pissed. _Score! _ I thought and walked over to the bitch of the week, Parkinson. Ha. Last weeks bitch... This week's whore. I bet she was the one that woke me up.

"Yo, Parkinson, you have a partner?" I asked her, staring deliberately away from her and at a goddess known as Ms. Mudblood walk through the door. I noticed how her single braid was enough to whip Parkinson's hair and feed it to a starving muggle. Too bad Snape walked in behind her and blocked my observation of that mudblood... Wait a sec. Goddess and mudblood didn't even belong in the same sentence...

"50 points from Gryffindor for being late and an detention with Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger." I heard Snape say.

"Draco! Are you listening to me?" Parkinson's voice brought me out of my thoughts and I looked over at her, giving her a look that I had practiced forever to make a girl stop cold and shiver. Stupid bitch did more than shivered. She bloody fainted right on top of me! 

"What the bloody hell!" I heard Weasley yell as I pushed Pansy off of me and into her partner's arms and shuddered rubbed my arm into my desk, trying to get Pansy's... Well, Pansy-ness of off me. Needless to say, I still could smell her damn skunk odour on me.

"Speaking of Mr. Malfoy," I heard Snape's irking voice say and I looked over where he was. "He seems not to have a partner and certainly cannot do without one. Mind Granger if you be his partner?"

I'd give anything to know what Granger was thinking.

"Can't the baste-" I glared at her and I felt my anger boiling. "Whatever, I'll be his partner, Prof. Snape." I couldn't help but feel she said it with rather difficulty.

So, I stood up and scooped up my parchment and walked over to the only desks left, two in the corner of Snape's dungeon and I set my stuff down and watched Granger walk in the opposite direction from me. Scowling, I strode over to her and grabbed that stupid braid of hers. _I think I need to wash my hair again... _Was all I thought before I spun her around.

"Sod off, Malfoy," She spat, wrenching that silky braid away from my fingers and glared daggers at me. As usual, everyone was being oblivious and working on our assignment in telling what the properties of the sex-changing potion were, and the test.

I decided to mess with her. "You were heading the _wrong _way, mudblood. Also, you'd better watch your mouth, it just might get ripped out." I circled around her before walking back to those desks of ours. I could feel her gaze on my back and I scowled again. I could swear I heard her mumble, "What did he mean by ripped out..." and mentally shrugged it off. 

"Also, don't jump if you start hearing things..." I coolly said to her. I could still feel her eyes on me and I rolled my eyes.

"Talking to yourself, Malfoy, it's a first sign of insanity..." She voiced and I turned around, looked at her feet, and worked my way up, smirking.

"Then it's hearing things, yes I know. I was just saying since everyone knows you'll be hitting that stage soon..." I could read her thoughts completely. 'Damn perverted bastard.' "All mudbloods should know better. Might get their eyes poked out..." I don't know, but it was something about that mudbloods eyes that made me just want to taunt her...

So, when we got to the desks I sat down and looked at my parchment. That would be the easiest thing first, I decided. _Should you use milkweed for the potion? _I skipped that question and bit my lip as I read the second one five times slowly repeatedly. _How many days will you be the opposite sex? _I marked off _6 days _and looked up when I heard Granger whisper something.

"Holy shit. He _does _have wings." 

"Now you're seeing things?" I drawled lazily and I saw her eyes flare.

"That boy in the corner has wings." I followed her eyes and I arched an eyebrow when I saw the same boy that was rude to me in the bathroom. Then, he was gone. "Maybe I _am _seeing things..."

What the hell... Granger isn't mad... But I was a Malfoy and wasn't about to admit that. Unless Pansy came in with only a thong on. Then I'd look away and say in a high-pitched nasal voice, "OH NO! WHO LET THE PANSIES OUT!" _(**A**_/n: _...I hate 'who let the dogs out' now. Who the hell did that song? )_

"I was right, Granger. You are mad. By the way, I need you to help me on this question about milkweed..." I stopped when I realized she wasn't paying attention to me.

BRRRRRINNG!! 

There was a flurry of paper and the parchment was in Snape's hand. I watched Granger stand up and go and shout at Snape about her paper. I watched her mouth move, but I didn't pay attention to her words. I muttered a spell, and all of the answers on my parchment were on hers. When she was finished talking, she spun around and finally met my gaze. I was amused, to say the least and I picked up my parchment and slid out of my desk. I watched her narrow her eyes at me and arched an eyebrow before she walked away. Looking at my parchment, I walked behind her.

"I suppose you'll need someone to help out your paranormal hallucinations for you?" I called after her. I watched the lights and then suddenly all the light near and far from us was out. That bat kid... He must have done it... I walked towards her while I heard footsteps that weren't my own. 

Granger's voice echoed in the corridor. "Lumos..." I saw her chestnut eyes and I followed her gaze to her hands on the wall. She was breathing deeply and audibly, and I could just feel her nervousness and fear. "What happened..." I heard her barely whisper.

"Answer the question quickly... Before it comes..." By 'it' I meant that new student. Damn, I just realized that I never learned that kid's name. So much for being prepared... Her eyes were showing her emotions: terror, confusion, and apprehension. 

"Yes..." She said breathily and suddenly I put my hands on her shoulders and pulled her to me. Before she released her wand, I snatched it and looked around. 

Ha. Strawberries! I hated strawberries. Humph. The people who smell like strawberries _must_ eat strawberries, which must mean she _likes _strawberry smelling people! Ugh. "Show yourself!" Ugh. Where the hell did _that _come from? Okay, I've already disgraced myself already, how far can I go? Great... Nothing stirred and I watched with my heart pounding a figure walking toward us. My eyes flickered back to Granger when she yelped in pain and I pointed her wand at her and saw she was clenching her right arm ands he fell even closer to me. I scowled and looked around when a screech echoed the halls. _Time to get the hell out of here! _I let my pieces of parchment fall and I scooped Granger into my arms and started running for the Great Hall. 

"What was that thing…" Granger whispered. I glanced down at her and scowled deeply.

"It was a bat that escaped from hell." I said quietly. My voice was emotionless and when she looked up at me, I could read the look all over her face. Fear. That damn new student was a vampire and I'm the only one who could tell him without fainting… 

"Our school isn't as protected as we thought. That new student's hunting down all the talented wizards and is going to kill them because it thinks they are going to kill vampires… But on the contrary, it should be us that should be worrying… For situations like now…" I was saying quietly, and I kicked open the doors to the Great Hall.

"I thought that was a good thing for followers of V-" The mudblood couldn't go on if her life depended on it. I reached with my hand that was around her shoulders and put my hand on her mouth.

"Don't say his name… That's what attracted it to you in the first place. That Headmaster of ours was a fool…" I said in a low voice so that only she could hear me. Truth be told, I had no clue what shit I was talking about. I was heading towards the teachers and bit my lip. 

"What the hell-ow!" I glanced down at Granger when she stopped in mid-sentence and I saw a slight cut on her cheek and my eyes widened.

I ran faster and reached the Headmaster. Poking him on the shoulder, after he turned around I explained when I saw. "He's in the bloody Great Hall…" I finished. 

"There is no vampire here, Mr. Malfoy…" Dumbledore said, waving a hand at me. Damn it! We're being stalked! Didn't he even care?! 

"Then why is Granger being tracked down?" I yelled and I ignored Granger when she gasped in pain. The only thing mattered now was getting that Headjackasses attention… 

"I think you're just manipulating her, Mr. Malfoy. Now if you excuse us, me and the Headmaster have to talk about cauldrons." McGonagall snapped at me. I couldn't help but notice she ignored Granger. Wait! Why hadn't I thought of it earlier? I was giving her hints, but it was because I was angry! Did McGonagall know?

I sat Granger down on her feet and my left hand ran down her shoulder to her wrist and pulled her through the pitch-black Great Hall. I sat down when we got there and waited for Granger to sit, scowling at her, my patience growing thin. "Well?"

Granger glared at me and said plainly, "'Tis not lucky to trick a Gryffindor, Malfoy. Especially this one." Afterwards I watched her sit down and pick up her fork. I glared at her, thoughts of disdain running through my head. _OH, COME ON! How can you eat at a time like this?_

"Everyone, there's a student here who is out to kill the strongest and the most powerful students of this school. It has come to my attention that Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger are those two students…"

I scowled and ran my tongue over my teeth and watched Granger out of the corner of my eye. _So she's worried… _Ha. I'd only be worried if he came with his icy hair all in his face and a usable wand with him. Blind people just frankly creep me out. Blue hair's just odd…

I should have known… A mature vampire's main trait's blue hair! Shit! I looked around and saw no flashes of blue, gulped, trying to force the sudden lump in my throat down. _We're being hunted… _I thought as a chill ran through me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\BITE ME

__

Three Days Later: Gryffindor common room

"I'm not leaving! I'm not letting you out of my fucking sight!" I said and Granger just sighed deeply.

"He doesn't know the password… Seriously, Malfoy! You act like he'll kill me if you look away!" She complained. I looked over at her, arching an eyebrow, a scowl on my face. That girl's just so damn ignorant I don't know what to do with her! Her annoyance was plain obvious. It could drown anyone!

"Look, that's what I'm fanatical about." I said and my scowl somehow deepened. 

"Also, you're afraid of going back to classes and common room." She said and smirked at me. Granger…. Smirking… That doesn't even belong together… _(_**A/n: **_And could you ever _see _her smirk, anyhow?)_

"Like hell I am! Malfoy's aren't afraid of anything." I muttered and held my head in my hands, staring at her between the gaps of my fingers.

"If you're so exited to see my die, why don't you just look away?" She asked, while staring at the fireplace, watching the flames dance around.

"Because if I look away I'll miss it." I muttered again. "Plus, you heard Headjackass. I can't be away from you or else something might happen." Truth be told, I think my hearing's a little off, because I thought I heard him say, 'Don't fall asleep or your friend will get you too.' "Little jack off…" 

Granger looked sharply at me. "This is supposed to be the safest place in the Wizarding world! Now we're under attack, and you're insulting the only person who can keep us safe! Seriously, Malfoy!" _Only _person? Now that's where she'd wrong…

"How about all those times Volde-"

"You'll attract him! Shut up!" She whispered and I bit my tongue to stop my flow of words.

"That isn't what you said before…" I glanced at the floor and then back at her. The chair where she was sitting at was gone… "Granger! What the hell!" 

The room grew dark and I could feel a strange metallic taste in my mouth. I looked around cautiously and didn't move from my place in the chair. "Granger?" I enquired edgily and my hands dug into the arm rests. "Hell…o?" I pulled my legs off the floor and looked around again.

There was sound of wings and then the lights came back on. I arched an eyebrow when I saw the chair was back, but the only thing I saw of her was Granger's head resting in thin air…

"Gotcha!" She yelled and I nearly fell out of my chair in both angry and relief. 

"Granger!" I said through gritted teeth and stood. "Don't. Do. That. Again."

"You can get scared!" She said between her laughter. She had taken off that cloak or whatever she had and was laughing at me.

"I thought he'd gotten you!" I said tensely and she still didn't stop laughing.

"You said you couldn't get scared and you were!" She said and closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks she was laughing so hard.

I looked at her with deep disgust, put my hands on her shoulders, and shook her until she stopped laughing. "What if you had _really _been kidnapped? What do you think he would have done with you? What if you had gotten…" I gave her a look that I had given Pansy to make her faint. "…Killed?"

She bit her lip and glanced nervously everywhere but me. "Then you would be alone to handle it?"

"The hell not when I'm alive." I muttered and grabbed her wrist and started up the stairs to her room.

"Hey, I was trying to be serious!" She whispered and I just sighed, opened the door to her room, and dragged her to her bed.

"Well, I am serious." I pulled back her covers, let go of her wrist, and watched her slide into her bed. I sighed and waved my hand and I sat down on a chair. "Good night, Granger." I muttered and watched her shift in her bed. _Damn! Why can't we just have bodyguards or something? Detention was only cancelled because we're in mortal danger, or something…_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

****

A/N: _Poor Draco! His life sucks. :Shrugs.: _

****

Disclaimer: _"Hello, and I'm Hermione with Draco doing the disclaimer!" Hermione said with glee._

"And I think Jamie's stuck with a close hanger with her damn pager going off saying, go buy yourself a vampire!" Draco said boredly.

Hermione just stared. "Draco, this is a disclaimer, not a slaughter house."

"Whatever…" He muttered. "Anyhow dumb muggles, before I let that behind you smuggle your bag of m and ms, I'll let Hermione tell you why we're hear to tell your ears."

"Jamie doesn't own us, she doesn't own a house, and she doesn't own a mouse though her house has many of them." 

"Ja ne." Draco said with a shrug and downed his beer.

****

A/n2: _Thank you drunk Draco and Hermione! Err…_

Replies to the wonderful reviews:

****

I know I have reviews but I wanted to post this and then reply to them after the third chapter. If people are still reviwing.


	3. All eyes on Granger

**__**

Guess who's back! Back again! Jamie's back. Tell a friend. Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back…

J

A

M

I

E

ISH!

Previously: _he looked at me with deep disgust, put his icy hands on my shoulders, and shook me until I stopped guffawing. "What if you _really _had been kidnapped? What do you think he would have done with you? What if you had been…" He gave me a look to stop the bubble of laughter that was aching to come out of my mouth. I shivered and bit my lip. "…Killed?"_

"Then you would be alone to handle it." I looked everywhere but him, fearful not to see his reaction.

His voice was colder than his icy hand that grabbed my wrist. "The hell not when I'm alive." He pulled me upstairs to my room. 

****

ABCDH: _Avada, bats, chaining, Draco and Hermione_

****

A/n: _Third chap already? Wow! Hey, I have to thank the reviewers, too. Without you guys I would not know what I would do if I was dead! Again, this is in Hermione's POV. :Shrugs.: The only way to stop Hermione and Draco from being afraid is to get them to swallow pills. However, what if they don't swallow the pills? Well, they have to play tongue wars with each other to get it down the other's throat! Also, what if someone catches them? I promise it's not bad, but I was tempted to make the rating higher because of something that happens… Oh well, I don't want to spoil the surprise. L8t3r. Oh yah, the song Hermione's singing's called Faint and it's by Linkin Park. I'm apart of the LPU! Also, some parts of this chapter I think are funny. I couldn't stop my fingers from typing it! Ugh. Also, would someone tell me how European currency works? Y'know, Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts? This was supposed to be fluffy, but I changed it because when I reread it they sounded so OOC._

****

Long summary: _The genre hasn't been changed, but this story will consist of many douses of Humour, Romance, and Horror… Very first horror story so give me a break here._

****

Disclaimer: _"BATS! FREE BATS!"_

"Bats… Malfoy, let's just move along…" Hermione said with a shudder.

"Hey! Not before that sales bat has to say something!" Draco protested.

"LISTEN UP! LISTEN UP! JAMIE DABLAH DOESN'T OWN SHIT, A'IGHT! NOW MOVE IT ALONG, OR ELSE YA GETTIN A BAT!"

Somewhere, a girl with straight dirty-blonde hair was typing like Conan O' Brian on caffeine.

****

Chapter 3: _All eyes on Granger_

_____________________________

_____________________________

****

11:13 P.M. Hermione's room

Why was he making such a fuss? I knew he was afraid…

I awoke to the sound of wings and opened my eyes slowly and my eyes met Malfoy's silver eyes that were now glaring into mine.

"You need to sleep for class…" was all he muttered.

"You need sleep, too…" I said softly and he arched his eyebrows at me.

"My only detention was to watch you and watch for the vampire. I can't go off and get Snape pissed." He said gruffly, stood up, and glared down at me. "Sleep." 

"No! I won't until I know what that flapping sound was!" I persisted and glared back at him.

"It was… Nothing." He ended scantily and I arched an eyebrow at him.

"It was wings… Bat wings…" I whispered and Malfoy nodded slowly.

"It only comes when you're afraid… It doesn't like any other emotion but fear because it helps him with his targets… Scaring the shit out of them, he can sense fear… It's like blood from a wounded dolphin calling out to a shark. He can't refuse." He slowly leaned down and stared at me with his silvery eyes.

"And I'm frightened that you'll hurt me, so you better get back in that chair…" I said as he leaned even closer to me. To my disbelief and anger, he laughed. He _laughed_! At a time like this! Bloody laughed!

"My dear, dear, mudblood…" He whispered and pushed away the bangs from my eyes. "I can't harm you because you have to do something for me as well."

"I'd only help you if my life was in jeopardy." I spat and Malfoy reached with his right hand and ran a shockingly warm finger down my nose and over my lips. I just glared up at him.

"Granger, but it is. Every powerful student, like us for example, are in mortal peril." His silky voice rang into my ears and I bit my lip as he drew closer.

"Get away from me Malfoy… What… what are you doing?" I whispered and I vaguely saw him take something out of his robes. He pushed a pill between my lips and I glared up at him. He just smirked at me and drew nearer until his forehead touched mine. 

"Saving your angelic mudblood arse." I couldn't respond because of the pill, but I still wasn't about to swallow it. As his lips grew near mine, I moved back until I hit my bedpost. I almost jumped out of my skin and I watched helplessly as he jumped onto my bed. I pulled my legs out of until the covers, pulled them to my face, and hid myself.

I thought he was gone for a few short moments until I felt something brushing against my ear. Looking between a few gaps, I saw silvery eyes staring at me. I bit my lip and closed my eyes tightly. "Open your eyes, Granger." He hissed. I shook my head. "Granger!" I slowly opened them and felt his hands on my legs, trying to force them open. I glared at him and he just glared right back.

"Ah, the mudblood and pureblood…" A silky voice rang into my ears. Suddenly, Malfoy broke through my legs, grabbed my wrists, and pinned them to the bedpost. 

"He's here… Now you've attracted the shark. A different emotion must come into play here; which one will you decide?" His forehead touched mine and all I could do was stare into the silvery pools of his eyes as he searched mine.

I finally spat out the pill and I watched in nausea as Malfoy leaned down and picked it up with his tongue. "What are you doing…?"

"Fear relief pills, made by the nurse. She said the only way to make you take them was by mouth to mouth…" I shuddered at his last word and when I opened my mouth to respond, he crushed his lips against mine and I felt his tongue and the pill enter my mouth. I knew he was only trying to get me to stop being afraid, but did he have to be so damn _good_? His velvety tongue ran over mine and I felt him pushing the pill as he pushed against me. 

Somehow, I had managed to keep my eyes open and was glaring into his silver emotionless ones. His tongue ran back into his mouth, he drew back, and I swallowed the pill. I slumped and breathed heavily, watching him out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm betting that was a pill to kill me…" I breathed and watched him take out another pill.

"Why would I even let you near me if it wasn't? Come here, Granger…" He said. I looked away from him but he put both his hands on my face and he forced me to look at him. "I don't want neither of us to be killed, alright? Although it wouldn't hurt if you got a little scarred…"

I took the pill and slowly put it to my mouth. I drew near him slowly and he neared me. "I want you dead, Malfoy…" I hissed before pressing my mouth to his. I felt an odd fluttery feeling in my stomach before I felt him put a hand on my shoulder and pull me even closer to him. Then the flutter felt even worse. I felt the tears pricking my eyes, I pushed between his lips rather easily, his tongue guided me, and I pushed the pill down until I couldn't. I put my hands on his chest and tried to push back, but he wouldn't let me go. I bit his lip, he cried out, and I took advantage of the situation and slid out of his arms and under my covers. He looked at me with a frustrated look in his eyes and slid under the covers with me. I glared over at him and hissed again, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just in case, alright?" He waved his wand and muttered a spell. "Now we have an invisible wall between us. There, you happy? I'd never touch filth like you, anyway." Paying no attention to his last comment, I nodded and closed my eyes tightly before falling into a dreamless slumber.

__

_____________________________

_____________________________

****

7:30 A.M. same place

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"What the hell…" I muttered and rolled straight into the wall. "OW!" 

"Granger… Turn the damn thing off…" I heard Malfoy groan. I opened my eyes slowly, pressed the sleep button, and fell back asleep again, well until I heard giggles. Then I opened my eyes and saw Lavender and Paravati laughing at us. I glanced over at Malfoy, whom seemed to be muttering something. 

"_Aww_!" They squealed and I heard Malfoy say to them, "Get out of here and I may just not hurt you." I still heard giggles and I rolled my eyes.

"Everyday you're supposed to get that medicine, Granger…" He said while I felt his silver eyes follow me when I pulled out a fresh robe, a shirt, and a skirt and glanced over my shoulder at him.

"You're wearing the same thing." It was more of a question than a statement and I saw him acknowledge that.

"I'm not imperceptive. I took a shower at 4:00. I put on new robes and sneaked into my room and… Hang on, why am I telling a mudblood this? What the hell have those pills done to me…" Malfoy was muttering.

I walked over to him and smirked, crossing my arms under my breasts. "I think it comes with nearly kissing a mudblood, Malfoy." I said haughtily, imitating him as well as I could. He just glared up at me.

"Every morning, Granger… Until you learn how to swallow it, which I doubt you will… It's huge." He grabbed the huge pill bottle, uncorked the top, and emptied two into his hand. "And I doubt you'll ever like it again… But I get to have some fun and so do you, so it's even." He shoved his hand at me, I took one of the huge purple pills and put it in my mouth, and looked at him expectantly, an eyebrow arched. He rolled his eyes and muttered: "Bend down…" 

I rolled my eyes, bent down, and reluctantly pressed my lips to Malfoys, just before I heard a door open. I was so absorbed in getting the pill down Malfoy's throat I didn't notice the screams near the doorway.

"Hermione!" I bit on Malfoy's tongue and he drew back, looking a cross between reposed and venomous. I sat up and looked over at the door to see Ginny looking sickened. My eyes widened and I stood up, but she was already gone. 

"I think I just lost one of my only girl best friends…" I flopped next to Malfoy, my eyes wide with shock. I stared at the floor and I felt tears pricking at my eyes. I stared at the floor and felt the bed shift and I looked up at Malfoy, who was looking attentively down at me.

"You're too soft. The vampire feeds on people who unprotect themselves. People loose friends everyday, so you better grow up." I stared incredulously up at him and couldn't stop the hot tears that came streaming down.

"I deserve to be dead, then…" I whispered and held my head in my hands. I looked between the gaps of my fingers and saw Malfoy staring at me, as if he was staring through me. "You could get one of your whores to do it for you…"

I watched him turn his back towards me and I sighed deeply.

"Get your whores to." I said simply and stood. I scooped up my robes, walked towards the bathroom, and didn't even give him a glance as I stepped onto the tile floor and slammed the door behind me.

"Granger! We have too meet up with Dumbledore when you get done!" I heard Malfoy call to me and I just rolled my eyes. I slid off my skirt and pulled off my socks and tossed my shirt aside, unfastened my bra and put my stuff in the dirty laundry pile and stepped into the shower. I clapped two times, and was immersed in my thoughts as I applied my shampoo to my hair, but still I had the strange feeling someone was watching me.

Deciding Malfoy wouldn't hear, I started to sing a song I'd heard on my friend's CD, "_I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard. Hand full of complaints, but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars. I am what I want you want, what I want you to feel. But it's like no matter I do I can't convince you to just believe that this is real. So I let go watching you, turn your back like you always do, face away and pretend that I'm not, but I'll be here because you're all that I got. I can't feel the way I did before. Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored_…" 

"Having fun?" An icy drawl interrupted me from my song and I opened my eyes to see Malfoy standing by the sink looking straight at me. 

"Malfoy… Go away." I muttered and continued washing my hair.

"No, I don't think I _want _to." He said and continued watching me from the clear glass of the shower door. I saw him rake his eyes on my body and I felt heat on my cheeks. Sighing looked over and met his gaze.

"I need to get my clothes Malfoy, now _look _away!" I hissed and he scowled at me before turning around. I sighed again and stepped out of the shower. 

But something happened when I stepped out of that shower. I don't know what, but I think I might have been safer with the door to protect me. Because when I looked over to see Malfoy, I saw a boy with blue hair and piercing scarlet eyes. 

"MALFOY!!" I screamed and grabbed a towel. I looked around, but the boy had disappeared. Still, I didn't think he was gone… "Malfoy! Bust down the door!" Before there was knocking, but now the door was down. My eyes widened in shock to see the blue-haired boy on top of Malfoy and appeared to be strangling him. "Malfoy!" 

I ran towards my clothes, took out my wand, screamed, "_Incendio!_", and pointed it at the blue-haired boy. I helped Malfoy up and he put an arm around my shoulders. "Look, can you be my prop?"

"No…" I answered and pulled my shirt on with my underwear and started buttoning up my shirt when I realized Malfoy was watching me. "What?"

"Keep two buttons unbuttoned and make your skirt actually a _skirt _if you want attention… Also, make you tie look like you're not strangling yourself with it." He waved his wand, and all he said was done and I was dressed, my hair dry, and had morphed so that there weren't so many split ends and it was curly. I looked at my skirt and started to pull it down, but a hand caught mine. I looked up to see silver eyes looking into mine. "So self-conscious… It makes me worry… Be yourself, mudblood. He probably won't recognize you anymore. Now come on." He pulled me out of the bathroom and out of the portrait. 

"Eh, Malfoy…" I muttered and he looked over at me. I had just realized he was still holding my hand.

"What?" He said with rather distractedness. He was looking around the hall as we walked away.

"Do you mind letting go of my hand?" He was so repulsive… Ugh. 

"Yes, I do…" He said. "If I do, I'll fall and I'm _not_ falling in front of the Gryffindors." That made me turn around, pulling Malfoy with me. I'm defiant. So what?

"Ginny! Hey, Ginny!" I called out, cupping one hand around my mouth and the other hand on the side.

" I _told _you that you're too soft. People loose friends a lot. Grow up… Act your age not your IQ, Granger." He drawled into my ear.

"Where do you get off, Malfoy?" I spat at him. "I'm making up with her. I don't want to be discriminated more than I already am. Now come on!"

"Dumbledore's office, Granger. I'm taking your mudblood arse there even if it kills me!" He growled and I chose to ignore him.

"No, I'm apologizing and explaining." I dragged him towards Ginny and I poked her hard on her shoulder. She turned around and I smiled brightly at her. She just blinked and jumped back when she saw Malfoy leering at her.

"Great. The main reason for my loathing'shere…" She muttered darkly and I rolled my eyes.

"Look, Ginny, I just thought you would know, that that's the only way to protect ourselves from that demon…" So, I explained to her about the attacks while she just had her mouth hanging agape.

"I am so sorry 'Mione…" She mumbled. "I didn't know…" She wrenched Malfoy's arm off my shoulder and he fell to the floor, muttering curses while Ginny pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I could swear she was crying!

"Thanks. Just to let you know, I don't like the way we had to do it. There was no other choice!" I said after Ginny stopped hugging me, and she nodded. "Well, we have to go to Dumbledore's office for something. See you!" I helped Malfoy reluctantly to his feet. He put his arm around my shoulders again for support and I sighed.

******************

We hastened our pace and soon were in from of Dumbledore's office. "Royal wedgies." We both said in harmony and we entered into Dumbledore's office. In harmony? What the hell _have _those pills done?

"Hey, I love the new password." Malfoy commented and I looked away from him, a deep scowl on my lips.

"Would you two like a starburst? It's a muggle candy and I just figured out that it existed, but the flavours are so good!" I shrugged and Malfoy pointed his thumb at me. I had the sudden urge to bite it but said nothing.

"Can you just tell us _why _we had to come here? I really wanted to have breakfast." I felt Malfoy release my hand and I sighed in relief.

"Yes, we all do… But there's something more important to talk about. Have there been any attacks?" I noticed how he lowered his voice and I sighed.

"Yes, there were attacks… But we fought the bastard off…" Malfoy said.

"Rather _I _fought him off…" I muttered under my breath.

"I punched him first, mudblood." Malfoy muttered back.

"We've finally hired bodyguards to protect the both of you, but you two have to stay in the same room at all times." He said gravely and I nodded slowly. 

"Why in the same room, though?" I asked after a moment.

"Because he can't get the both of your at once." He said simply.

"So we even have to go in the bathroom together?" Malfoy asked and I just rolled my eyes.

"Yes, you two do. Have you two taken your pills? It was either that way or through needle." I shuddered. 

"Yeah, we took our pills." Malfoy said while I just stared at Phoenix. 

"The reason you two had to come here is to see your bodyguards." Just as Dumbledore said this, a girl and a boy entered the room. The girl had dark green hair and she was wearing scarlet robes while the boy had spiky scarlet hair and was wearing dark green robes. It was maddening… I learned later that the girl's name was Zelda and the boy's was Knives.

"Ugh. Is it Christmas already?" I rubbed my head lightly.

"That's not funny." Knives said and I disregarded it.

"It's the apes all over again…" Malfoy muttered.

"Why is it always the arrogant and haughty ones? Why? _WHY_!" Zelda cried and Knives rolled his sapphire eyes.

"You should be appreciating this favour we're doing for you lot." Knives said. He had a heavy Irish accent. _(_**A/n: **_Think of either Pippin or Merry from LOTR..) _"But I guess it's times like these that favours go unappreciated, then?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded slowly. "We're sorry… Just, can we please go to get breakfast now?" I deadpanned and the bodyguards nodded.

"So, do we have to sit at a table for the other wanted wizards, too?" Malfoy called over his shoulder as we were walking away.

"You two are the only ones." Zelda said. "Yes, you two still have to sit at the same tables with each other." 

I sighed and walked into the Great Hall Malfoy, and the bodyguards following me. "Where are we sitting, Malfoy?" I whispered to him.

"Gryffindor… But be sure to look for flashes of blue." He whispered back and I nodded. The bodyguards just followed us like dogs following their master.

==============================

"Slytherin students do _not _bond with ones from Gryffindor no matter what the occasion…" Snape was saying to Dumbledore.

"One of them could become the new Head Minister of Magic, Serverus." Dumbledore said as he watched the two eat.

"And what would become of my most prized Slytherin?"

"He wouldn't become a Death Eater and help us destroy Voldemort." Dumbledore answered, his voice reassuring.

"The Dark Lord would surely _kill _him if he knew." Snape whispered and eyed Draco worriedly. 

"That's why he doesn't know a thing about it." Dumbledore said in the same tone and Snape sighed.

__

_____________________________

_____________________________

**__**

Replies to reviews:

A/n: _What the hell… Be glad there is no cliffhanger here… Almost 4,000 words! WHOOP! I've posted up the next chapter with this one, so enjoy the celebration… If anyone's still reading and reviewing. The A/N at the end is very important, so you better read it. It concerns _Marrying The Enemy_. Also by me…I'D BETTER GET MORE THAN 12 REVIEWS OR I'M NEVER POSTING NEW CHAPTERS TO _Marrying The Enemy _ON THIS PLACE AGAIN! Actually, forget posting the other chapter. Until 12 reviews, I'm being a lazy-ass. _

****

Preview: There were voices. Angry voices. I couldn't hear their words, only their tones. I didn't know who they were or what they were, but my pounding heart told me they weren't very human. No, not human at all… One was male and one was female…

Then, the voices stopped, and my right leg felt strangely numb. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw nothing. Wherever I was, it was very dark and I was alone… On the other hand, was I? Where had those voices gone? Where had those things gone?

I heard silence, and then a different voice. It was oddly familiar…

Preview to **Marrying the Enemy**:

"Car accident?" Lavender and Paravati echoed.

"What's a car?"

I rolled my eyes and barely restrained myself from strangling them. "A muggle vehicle." I stated through gritted teeth, hoping they wouldn't notice.

"What did yours look like?" Paravati giggled at her friend's question and I gritted my teeth even more.

"A muggle vehicle." I repeated again. My fingernails were digging into the wood of my Transfiguration Grade 7 book… My toes were curled up in my shoes in both anger and exhaustion. 

"What _kind _of muggle vehicle?"

I pulled out a that said in bold letters: **A muggle vehicle. A muggle vehicle. A muggle vehicle. A muggle vehicle.**


	4. The Light in my Time of Darkness

****

BLESS ALL BETAS! BLESS!

__

Plus, my very first scary chapter! Cheers. Joy! 

****

[Why does it feel like night today? Something in here's not right today. Why am I so uptight today? Paranoia's all I got left. I don't know what stressed me first, or how the pressure was fed, but I know just what it feels like to have a voice in the back of my head.]

Paper cut lyrics owned by LP, not me cuz I bought that CD on my shopping spree a few years back.

****

A/n: _I WANT REVIEWS, GODDAMN IT! What about _Marrying the Enemy_? Everyone seemed happy with _that _story. WHAT'S WRONG ABOUT THE PLOT! I NEED REVIEWS!!_

****

A/n2: _I'm writing this at a very unusual time… Right after I watched 'The Ring'. I admit it… It feels like someone's watching me. I had my friend Loran beta for me…Less than 4000 but more than 3200 words. Please don't kill me for it being too short! I highly doubt anyone will, since no one reads my stories, anyhow. Hermione's POV like usual._

****

[God bless Loran! Thanks!]

__

It'd be good to have another beta, too.

****

Disclaimer: _A girl with dirty blonde hair was sitting out in the rain while her friend Loran was watching two people do a puppet show in the house._

"It ish easier to run, my Lord!" The first puppet said.

"But it ish not! He could track us down!" The second puppet said. Loran watched with an eyebrow raised.

"WAAHHAHAHAHA!" Jamie could hear several moments later. She rolled her eyes and when her friend opened the door, she was spluttering, "They can read minds! We don't own the characters and they knew! How?"

****

Previously: I rolled my eyes and nodded slowly. "We're sorry… Just, can we please go to get breakfast now?" I deadpanned and the bodyguards nodded.

"So, do we have to sit at a table for the other wanted wizards, too?" Malfoy called over his shoulder as we were walking away.

"You two are the only ones." Zelda said. "Yes, you two still have to sit at the same tables with each other." 

I sighed and walked into the Great Hall Malfoy, and the bodyguards following me. "Where are we sitting, Malfoy?" I whispered to him.

"Gryffindor… But be sure to look for flashes of blue." He whispered back and I nodded. The bodyguards just followed us like dogs following their master.

****

Chapter 4: _The light in my time of darkness_

"Look, I think there's some rules you need to know, Malfoy." I glanced at him and saw his nod. "In case this really is like a slasher movie, then, all sluts die first. A major rule. Number two, don't ever be alone. I think that's all the mistakes we've made so far, so…" I swallowed and he simply drank from his goblet.

I drank from my goblet of pumpkin juice and kept a lookout for anything blue while shifting nervously in my seat. To keep myself amused I always had imagined Malfoy as a bouncing ferret after that incident in 4th year… Now, a part of me was fuming while the other was amused. _Go fake Moody, go… _The second part said while the first one: _Get Malfoy down!_

"Potty and Weasel haven't noticed a thing…" Malfoy whispered over to me and I nodded.

__

Why was it every time I was on top I fell back again? It is bad enough neither Harry on Ron talked to me… So why is Fate rearing it's ugly head at me and Malfoy? Malfoy's not smart at all… Also, he hates mudbloods like me. I felt the tears pricking at my eyes and I blinked them away.

"It's so unfair…" I said over to him. I sneaked a look over at him and saw that he was perfectly calm. He was eating one of his rolls slowly, a far-off look in his silver eyes that were staring as the crow flies ahead. "How can you be untroubled? Your pure-blooded heritage reassuring you, or something?"

"Better than yours, mudblood..." I noticed he had turned and leaned against his chair, his breath tickling my ear and I shivered slightly.

"Go back in your _own _chair Malfoy." I hissed.

"It doesn't look like those pills are working, mudblood… You'd better do what the nice people in white cloaks tell you…" He snickered and I just glared at him.

"Whatever."

Therefore, tuning out everyone, I slowly closed my eyes and started breathing in and out, slowly and deeply through my nose.

**__**

[It's like a face that I hold inside… A face that awakens when I close my eyes. A face watches every time I lie. A face watches every time I fall…]

"Positive thoughts…" His silky voice was in my head again.

__

I can do this… I can fight this thing. People are on my side… What happened this morning can't hap-?

"Get down!" Malfoy's voice interrupted my thoughts and I tensely opened my eyes.

The Great Hall was pitch-black and Malfoy's silver eyes were boring into mine, his left hand on my shoulder. 

"What…" I whispered. My eyes widened with realization and I ripped Malfoy's hand from my shoulder, receiving an icy glare from the platinum blonde. He was under the table, but I still felt at risk around him. His platinum hair had been released from the gel that had held it a mere hours before, his silvery eyes glaring into mine. He was in a crouched position, his wand in his left hand. I took a deep breath and looked away from him, unable to take it. My stomach was doing flip-flops and I was very sure it was because of my frightfulness. Why weren't those pills working?

"Granger… Never close those eyes again unless I'm fucking watching you." He hissed, his silvery eyes burning with rage. "You were the only one watching. _Never _stop watching." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me under the table, right beside him. I noticed Zelda and Knives were sitting beside us, their wands clenched.

"I'll never watch. I'll never do anything that'll benefit for you." I whispered, looking away from him.

"Headjackass said we had to be nearest as possible… So you better watch." He spat as his silver eyes looked around us. 

**__**

[And watches everything… So, I know when it's time to sink or swim, that the face inside is hearing me, right beneath my skin…]

"No one notices us." I said blandly and looked at the legs of the Gryffindors. "There will be no blue under here… Will there?" I turned and faced him, my head on top of my knees. He was holding his knees to him close like I was, his platinum bangs in his eyes. He tilted his head and his bangs got out of his vision. 

"You'd better hope your mudblood arse they aren't…" He muttered and I closed my eyes tightly and started trembling. 

__

We're going to die and there's nothing anyone can do about it… I know it. He's watching… Waiting for us to be alone and then get us… It's maddening… I'm afraid loosing it… I thought and I opened my eyes slowly to see not the Great Hall… However, but a dark room filled with people…

*****************

There were voices. _Angry_ voices. I couldn't hear their words, only their tones. I didn't know who they were or what they were, but my pounding heart told me they weren't very human. _No, not human at all… _One was male and one was female…

Then, the voices stopped, and my right leg felt strangely numb. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw nothing. _Wherever I was, it was very dark and I was alone… _On the other hand, was I? Where had those voices gone? Where had those things gone?

I heard silence, and then a different voice. It was oddly familiar…

"She's been unconscious for over three weeks… Are you sure Granger is alive? She was numb and mumbling incoherently…" I recognized it after a few seconds and my eyes widened. _Draco Malfoy_…

"I'm currently unstable, but I have regained consciousness, Malfoy…" I said and my vision slowly started to clear. I saw Malfoy push through Knives and Zelda and come in front of me. I looked up into his silvery eyes and I saw them filled with tears. _Tears? _I shook my head, thinking I had been mistaken. When I looked back up though into them, the tears were still there. I exhaled deeply and he smiled wryly. I felt a tight knot in my stomach and my head was very dizzy.

"He attacked you, and I saw the bodyguards get you out of there, but not in time…" I felt something warm around my hand, looked down, and saw bandages around my arm and around my hand. They had a pink hue, and I didn't have the faintest idea about what had happened.

"What the hell's with my leg…?" I looked over at them and saw the grimace on their faces.

"Because… He did something to it. We don't know yet… we didn't even think you were alive…" Knives mumbled. I bit my lip and I looked hesitantly at my leg.

Throughout the Hospital Wing, there were screams of my agony and fear. I couldn't see my leg…

**__**

11:00 P.M. same day

"I can feel it… But it's all smarting…" I said as I carefully took a step forward, Zelda supporting me. "I wish Ron and Harry were here, though…" Zelda let go of my arms and I winced as I took another step. McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore were watching. Well, McGonagall and Dumbledore were. Snape was brewing the potion to help me re-grow the bones that vampire had missed.

**__**

[It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back. It's like a whirlwind inside of my head. It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within. It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin…]

"Just _try _and _overcome_ the pain until Snape gets done, all _right_? We've already been off the hook until tomorrow from classes, so we _have_ to get you walking." Malfoy, who was also helping to my surprise, drawled into my ear.

One step forward. One face almost touching the floor, one arm around the possessor's waist. That was all that could be described in the quick movement in my very unstable mind. The pain was making me have hot flashes repeatedly and I could swear sweat was dripping…

"Have you ever felt the bother of a _Crucio_, Granger?" The silky voice was in my ears again and I felt myself being pulled up and close to his chest, my back about a centimetre to his chest, his muscles making me almost shiver at the even _touch _of him.

"No… Why?" I said quickly, and I could feel my heart fluttering at the closeness between us. What was going _on _with me?

"It's the same as your feeling now. Look, if you can take that pain once, then you can take it again… Come on…" He was persuading me and I knew it. And I bizarrely _liked_ it.

"Look, I've never felt this dizzy before…" I responded, and I couldn't get my mind off the voices in my head. One was a girlish voice, whistling, while one was a deep voice screaming, and at the same time was someone reciting a poem. I didn't know what the words were. All I could hear was voices…

"Does anybody else hear whistling?" Malfoy asked edgily and I looked up to see McGonagall have a bewildered look on her face, while Dumbledore was just staring at Snape whom was brewing the potion, oblivious. _(_**A/n: **_I thought I did…)_

****

[I know I've got a face in me. Points out all my mistakes to me. You've got a face on the inside too and your paranoia's probably worse.]

"_And someone screaming and someone reciting something…_"I finished for him and he stared at me, his silvery eyes wide in disbelief.

__

Hmm. I think we just formed a connection there…

****

Later that night, 1:00 A.M.

I rolled over in my bed and hit the wall, or rather the pillow I had placed against the wall. I sighed deeply and looked over my pillows to Malfoy, who was staring up at the ceiling, his silvery eyes blank. The ceiling had been enchanted to look like the Great Hall's ceiling. I could see it was a storm, the clouds dark and black. 

"Hey, Mr. Pureblood?" I watched him roll around and look at me, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Get on with it…" He muttered. 

"He's watching us right now…" I mumbled and I heard Malfoy mutter something. 

"Look right through him! Simple. Ignore him." I supposed that was what he muttered.

"He can hear us…" I whispered again as I looked warily around us. "He has eyes and ears everywhere… He could strike at any given moment… We have to take turns watching…"

"We have _classes _today… And we both need sleep. End of discussion… Good night…" He muttered and I sighed before looking around cautiously and closing my eyes. I felt something was amiss, but I didn't argue with it. I was too tired.

**********************

**__**

9:00 AM

"AHHHH!! We must get up! We gotta get up!" I shook Malfoy until I decided to push him off the bed. 

"What the hell is it, mudblood?!" He yelled and I pointed to my clock. His eyes widened and he pulled himself up to his feet and I just turned around to pick out my new school clothes Malfoy had modified.

"We can always make up an reason. We could say we were attacked, or something…" I heard Malfoy say and I rolled my eyes, walking towards the shower.

"Oh don't worry about poor wittle Draco! He'll just let you get bitten!" He called and I rolled my eyes again.

**__**

[I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand, everybody acts like the fact of the matter is I can't add up to what you can, but everybody has a face that they hold inside.]

"Just don't you go any lower in your staring than my head… Or I'll have yours." I muttered and he nodded.

I bit my lip and I felt my stomach reel in disgust. My back felt as if it was on fire and I blinked several times. I opened and closed my hands again, I looked up to see Malfoy staring at me, and I walked slowly into the bathroom, him right behind me. It was like the Order all over again… So horrible. Everyone watching… Waiting… Now I know how infants feel while being watched: _When will the madness end?_ The only thing I can't stand is a dementor… I'm glad that vampire isn't one.

I glanced over my shoulder at him and he just rolled his eyes, reaching for something in his pocket. _Pills… _How could I have forgotten? _Ugh. _I shuddered, started slipping off my clothes, placed them into the dirty clothesbasket, placed my new ones beside the sink, and stepped into the shower. 

"You forgot your towel." He drawled lazily, but loud enough so I could hear him over the shower and I looked over at him. He stood in front of me, the glass doors between us. I blinked.

"I get it afterwards…" I said and he slowly nodded, not taking his eyes off my face, like the way I told him. This was getting suspicious…

"I'll just put it somewhere near the shower, then…" He muttered and I nodded, reaching for my shampoo and applying it to my hair. This was going to be a _long _day…I seriously think he's in cloud-cuckoo-land, or something.

I had always a tremendous amount of luck, but why had it ended? A vampire after me, the bodyguards resembling Crabbe and Goyle, and to top it off, I had to stay in the same room as my enemy! Why was my source to the light thinning, too?

"_I cannot take this anymore_…" I sang in the shower. "_Saying everything I've said before… All these words, they make no sense. I've found bliss in ignorance. Less I hear, the less you say. You'll find that out anyway… Just like before_…" 

"Granger! What _are _you blubbering about now, mudblood?" I flinched at the word, but anyhow looked over at the white-blonde and scowled.

"It's called 'One Step Closer' by Linkin Park, Malfoy." I spat and he just shrugged. I clapped my hands and the water shut itself off. "I heard you blaring it on the train here, so don't you dare be contumacious towards me." _He's teasing you, Granger… _A silky voice from the back of my head said. I looked towards Malfoy and found him staring fixedly at me through the glass.

"What?!" I snapped at him. He held his hand to me and I saw the purple pills and rolled my eyes.

"Insanity pills. You need 'em, Granger." He shifted his piercing gaze on me to his hand. "Get your towel so we can get this over with…" I could swear he licked his lips, and I shuddered. Slowly I slid the glass door open and walked over to where the towels were and swiped a baby-blue one and started drying myself.

"Be as slow as you can… Don't want to help Malfoy…" I was saying to myself in an undertone, while looking around me.

"Granger…" I heard him growl and I slowly started fastening my robes. "He's coming…"

My stomach was churning and I started pulling up my skirt faster until I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and was spun around into Malfoy's arms. My skirt was only up to my knees, and my blouse was barely on, my tie on the floor. I opened my mouth, but all I got out was: "Can…" before he pushed me into the wall and fiercely pressed his lips feverishly against mine, and it only took me a second to realize his intentions. I could feel no pill, and he was probably doing it deliberately. I slowly closed my eyes and ran my hands up his muscular arms until they reached his neck and then played with his hair, while his arms made their home around my waist. His hair was like silk, it's silky texture proving my thoughts and longing of touching his hair correct. He _was _an angel…

My mind worked better intellectually than on parchment, so this was like catching the snitch on a _Firebolt_. Boy, what a great time to think Quidditch…

****

Accusation one: to ward off the evil spirit of the vampire. _Nah. _

****

Accusation two: to calm her down, which was very well working. _Maybe._

**Accusation three: **to change the mood completely. _Seems logical…_

Now, the pros and cons of this accusation.

****

Pro: _Malfoy was a helluva good kisser_

****

Con: _He might want it to go further_

The **Pro **_wins that one… _

****

Pro: _She would have three bodyguards, Malfoy being the emotional helper_

****

Con: _Emotions can slow people into an inferno of constant Incendios_

****

Pro _wins that bout. _

****

Pro: _He can seem a bit heartless, but he could have good intentions_

****

Con: _Those 'good' intentions may lead to running and shouting, "Filthy mudbloods!"_

However, he showed earlier he was possessive and that cared for me. Look back in the hospital scene. I put my thoughts on that as a **Pro**.

****

…TBC…

__

_________________________________________________________

/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-B/I\T/E\-/\-/M\E/H\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\-/\o/\-/\

****

A/n: _Ugh… The Ring gave me nightmares. I'm 12! I shouldn't even be afraid of the dark… Anyhow, the only thing I want is reviews. 12 reviews, or else no more stories, or new chapters to the stories I already have… A'ight? I'm writing random things… Enjoy. Review people, all right? I don't mind if your review is: "THIS STORY SUCKS!" Just fucking please tell me what's wrong with the plot!_

You want me to spill my blood for you

You don't like the things my boss makes you do

So I have to spit this shit till I don't like it no mo

But what happens if my dishing takes me missing?

I was in a dark corridor at night,

My only light from the light of the moon

My blonde hair tied in a tight braid, (Or was I leading a parade?)

In my mind snares were being blared, my hate rising to it's final draw

My learning was slow back then, I could never win the battles that came before me

Soon my wretched fate torn me in two, so all you see now is this pugnacious freak

What I really am is a nice girl, but my words are colder than ice

It was like that night at the Chinese place, where I snapped at that nice old lady

Now I regret all the moments like that and moments like now cuz I seem so shady

Someone please tell me how I can get through with this…

You don't know how it's like to be a freak

You've never been a geek

You've always been cool, ruled the school until the day of your death

Damn all the aftermath… 

Let's go back to 1991, where I said my first word

It was all incoherent and I would always slur

Like today, I'm always the last one picked to play

I'm a loner, and it won't change, though sooner the better as they say

I'll end up a failure as a writer, that all-black-dressed beggar on the street playing her guitar

I envy the poor, I'd fit right in cos I'm a complete eye-sore

I'm only twelve, but my skills have already turned aluminium

Don't blame me for being the loony in this one; it's all in your head

The shouts of 'retard' follow me where I go, cos I'm slow at learning

I yearn to be noticed, I wish my inadequate skills were lost in oblivion…

You don't know how it's like to be a freak

You've never been a geek

You've always been cool, ruled the school until your death

Damn all the aftermath…

Next day, the blonde's on the floor of her carpeted room, her body twisted at an odd angle, the brown pools emotionless

No one finds her since the whole world shunned her until the cold ocean of more sharks and less friends

Her wrists were slit, the knife still in the grasp of her right hand

Her face was a deathly pale, paler than her hair but darker than her amend

The carpet around her was crimson while the rest was a white

Oh, there was one person who saw the ridiculous plight, but he broke up with her a year ago

He had heard her singing the chorus of a nerd-like song similar to the one sung at a geek show

"Don't let this fate come through,

Please don't be so shrewd

I'm sure we can work this out, or else I'll just sit and pout until sunrise…"

You don't know me.

****

Disclaimer: 

A fat dirty blonde walked into her room and scowled at the reviewers before switching that blubbery gaze of hers to the couple on the bed. "Yo, Dragon-man." She calls, and the boy with platinum hair looks up, his icy gaze now on her instead of the curly-haired girl.

"What do you want?" He spat, and the curly-haired girl (Hermione) looked up too, and a slight smile formed on her lips.

"You're going to tell these non-existent reviewers and readers the disclaimer." She ordered, and he just scowled deeply at her.

"Why should I?" He challenged. "You can't order me or- She doesn't own shit so back off! What the bloody…"

The fat blonde grinned widely. "Thank you, Draco." 

Hermione was grinning too. "Jamie 1, Draco 0! Way to go, Ms. Wanna-be Writer who'll never make it!"

"Whatever…"

****

Preview:

"Listen, I have no reason to live. First of all, I'm stuck with you, and then with some useless matter that are called 'bodyguards' who are never here at the right time! You're my worst enemy! Why you? Why not Harry or Ron? I almost committed suicide after I learned this!" I almost screamed it at him, and I removed my hands from his silky locks reluctantly, and they remained at my sides.

His emotions completely changed, an unknown expression passing his eyes. He grabbed my shoulders and pressed me roughly into the wall. "We help another. We keep another alive. We rely on the other when times aren't that bright! Why don't _you _listen?! I'm not very well glad I'm stuck with you, either! My reason today I'm living is simply _you_! You! You of all people! And don't you dare even _think _of trying suicide again, because I'll stop you. You're my only hope, and I'm not letting you kill yourself just because of some old rubbish!" I reluctantly looked up and met his gaze, my eyes widening afterwards. The emotions were purely simple. Analysis of Malfoy: He is hurt and is very ashamed that I'm his only hope. He wishes that I would understand him and be reasonable with him… _Oh Malfoy… _


End file.
